Close Encounters
by unleashed-mind.imaginative
Summary: When Hermione Granger, a mudblood. Is so close to capturing the one who tortured her, Bellatrix Lestrange, everything changes. She was so close, but she can't always win... The characters in this story are rather different to what they are like in the movies/books.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, featuring Bellatrix Lestrange (later on in the story it will be Bellatrix Black, you'll see why) and Hermione Granger out of Harry potter. They are the main characters, I hope you enjoy my writing as I've took a long break from it. It will be something different and refreshing. Enjoy, and review? The reviews would make my day. Thankyou. Most of the characters will be different as to what they are really like. Updates should be atleast, once a week.**

* * *

**POV means Point Of View (By the way)**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's POV**

I wonder what it would be like to be dark, to kill, torture and then laugh afterwards. To kill innocent people, mostly, then afterwards, just to cackle like Bellatrix, the way she did with me the night she carved Mudblood into my wrist and left me to cry, an innocent person. I always wonder, I think about it days on end. Carelessly letting my mind wonder, but it always comes back to Bellatrix. The evil Death Eater. Maybe one day she would turn good, just maybe.

* * *

**Tonk's POV**

"Hello? Earth to Hermione..." I waved my hand in front of Hermione's face in an attempt to wake her from day dreaming.

"OI" I shouted and Hermione suddenly snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise, guess I was lost in my thoughts" Hermione smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and stared out to the beach. I froze. I have the most MASSIVE crush on her, and now. Here she was, leaning on me. It only made me think about things I shouldn't be thinking about. _Hmmm, her skin, her nice, moist skin. I wonder what it would be like to fuck her...NO WAIT. Stop. Shush, she'll never like you like that._ Well actually, who knows. She might, she is into girls. I already know, she shares everything with me. Maybe she'll like me. I snorted and attempted to hide my amusement, well that's wishful thinking.

"Let's go back, it's getting cold. Thank you for coming out here with me though, I appreciate everything you do for me y'know, I promise you I'll return it one day, just you wait" Hermione finally caught her breath, winked at me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I froze once again and groaned inwardly as I felt my cheeks burning, I hate to wonder what colour my cheeks are right now, most likely a deep shade of crimson. We got up and walked back to the Weasley's house, the walk back was rather silent and now and then we would playfully bump into each other.

"Hermioneee!" Ron shouted and jumped towards Hermione. They hugged each other as though they had not seen each other for years. It had only been a day! I felt pure envy and jealousy arouse in me, but I held back and waited my turn. Then Ginny, Molly, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and don't forget Hermione (mmm) all sat down at the table and I joined them. We were all there to discuss the plan for what we were going to do when going to capture Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, well this could be interestingg..." Hermione spoke in a curious tone.

"Very interesting" Hermione looked almost evil with such a devilish smirk spreading across her face...

* * *

**Like it? Well review, there's more to come and they will get longer... Many thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be much longer and will have more detail in it. Some of the chapters to come could be quite depressing but in the end it will be happy, I promise. The plot to me is quite clear so I should have no problem in updating it almost every day. Please just review and tell me what you think as it could possibly help. Thanks. P.S. The POV's may not always be in the chapters and it might just be an overlook of the characters to show what they are all thinking instead of one person. **

* * *

They were all sat down at the Weasley's table, debating on who should capture Bellatrix, the evil witch. Hermione just sat there and smirked at them all, when deep down she knew she would have to be the one to capture Bellatrix, for she has every right to get revenge on Bellatrix for what she did to the younger witch. Maybe she could torture Bellatrix, or let her rot in Azkaban, let her rot until she dies of starvation, or maybe she could have already shrivelled up into a prune. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione said in full pronunciation. Everyone sunk into the back of their chairs and tightened their mouths shut.

"Guess who I think should capture Bellatrix, someone who really deserves to capture the spiteful witch?" She narrowed her eyes onto every single one of them and they looked at her in curiosity as though she was crazy.

"Honestly, how thick can you guys get huh? ME! I should be the one, and this is why!" She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the word mudblood carved into her wrist and everyone gasped apart from Ron and Harry who were there when it happened.

"You see now, that is why I should be able to capture her. I will do anything to do so, because before she can kill me. I want to kill her, show her the true meaning of revenge. She doesn't deserve to be alive" Her eyes filled up with tears as she spoke, tears full with hatred and passion.

"Well, Hermione, I guess you should have the privilege of doing so, all in favour of letting Hermione capture Bellatrix, raise your hand" Harry ordered them, and almost every one of them put their hand up, apart from Tonks and Ron. Mostly because they both didn't want any harm to come to Hermione, their big crush.

"All not in favour of letting Hermione capture Bellatrix, raise you hand" Harry ordered again. Tonks and Ron quickly raised their hands.

"Well I guess that's settled then, Hermione, you will be the one to capture Bellatrix" Before Tonks and Ron could protest, there was a loud bang in the kitchen, the biscuit jar had smashed! Then out crawled a rat. Who eventually revealed themselves to be Peter Pettigrew, the fool who betrayed Harry's parents.

Harry had, in the blink of an eye, his wand to Peter's throat. Asking him how long he had been there.

"Not long sir, I promise! Please don't hurt me" Peter's foolish begging to be released didn't move harry one bit. Harry hated him for what he did.

"You don't fool me Pettigrew, I hope you rot in hell" Harry yelled, raising his wand higher and stepping back.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry shouted and Pettigrew had burst into flames.

"Pick up his wand, let's send a little message to the Dark Lord shall we" Harry spoke with a smirk and then attached Pettigrew's wand to a piece of string, tightened it around Hedwig's leg (harry's owl) and then wrote on a piece of paper. _Beware, Voldemort- H_

Hedwig flew off into the night, Harry disposed of the ashes Pettigrew's body left behind and then suggested about going to bed, to everyone.

There weren't many rooms but there were plenty of beds, Neville shared with Luna, the weasley's slept where they usually sleep except Ginny who slept with Harry and Tonks and Hermione shared a bed too.

Hermione woke up to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast. She inwardly smiled as she knew exactly who was making it, Tonks and Molly. Always the early birds. Hermione went downstairs to see Luna meditating whilst hovering in the air and Tonks talking to Molly about the plan for today. Luna, such a strange girl, very strange. Hermione was eating her breakfast when there was a faint sound of an engine, and then a loud bang. Tonks and Molly jumped up whilst Luna complaining about having such a stressful morning and then went to meditate again. Hermione opened the door and then smiled at the sight. The Ministry Of Magic, along with Minerva, Dumbledoor and a few friends, had come to say hello, but what about?

"Can we come in, Hermione?" Dumbledoor asked in his airy voice. Hermione nodded and grinned. They all stepped in one by one, Minerva, Dumbledoor, Thicknesse, Kingsley, Rufus, MadEye, Lupin, Sirius Black and not to forget Fudge.

"I heard about your plan for today, but not one of us are happy about it, how dare you plan something without telling us, do you know how dangerous Bellatrix is? She will eat you alive, Hermione" Dumbledoor spoke in a firm but fair voice looking down to Hermione with his head raised high.

Hermione slowly pulled up her plaid shirt sleeve to reveal her dark secret, the one created by the evil witch they claimed to know so well.

"Yes. I know. With all due respect sir Dumbledoor, don't tell me I don't know how dangerous she is. I know. I know how evil she can be, and when she tortures you, when you beg for death because the pain is no longer tolerable, she doesn't stop. She just carries on" Hermione looked furious to be accused of not knowing what Bellatrix Lestrange was like. She stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Shit" MadEye shouted

"Language moody!" Shouted Kingsley.

"Either way, they might need backup Dumbledoor, what if there are more than expected to be there today? What if the whole family are there? They don't stand a chance if that happens" Fudge looked concerned and they all knew they were only there to keep them safe as they are all similar to family.

There was a sudden flash of black. The death eaters were now circling the weasley house and everyone had woke up.

"Quick get behind cover" Whispered Kingsley. Everyone drew their wands and waited. After a few minutes there was still nothing but silence.

"Why is it so quiet, surely they haven't given up already" Luna tip toed to the door and peered through the blinds.

"They have gone, but they left a message" Luna spoke with an airy voice and opened the door for everyone to see.

On the grass, there was a message and it said-

_No, Harry Potter, you beware- V_

It was written in blood. From then on Harry knew that they were not safe. They needed to make a move quickly, before it was too late.

"Well then, we go today, to capture them, but we will need more help" Harry looked towards the Ministry of Magic and their friends as he spoke "Maybe you could be our backup?" Harry questioned and as he did they all nodded their response.

"So what's the plan Potter, is there one?" Fred and George questioned him at the same time.

"There isn't one so far, most of the night we were just debating on who should capture who, and what they would need to do so" They all looked towards Hermione and she stood uncomfortably as she felt guilty for shocking them with her secret.

"Hermione is getting Bellatrix, I'm getting Draco and Ron is getting Lucius, all with a little help from others" Harry spoke firmly.

"But how are we getting to Malfoy Manor? We will have to pass the gate first but none of us are of pureblood, I do know a spell to get through but it may not work, it's worth a try" Hermione suggested that they go now, before it gets dark.

They all hopped onto their flying equipment and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Tonks rode in front. Hermione used the spell on the gate and hovered through it, followed by the others, then she hopped off her Firebolt.

"Be quiet, Harry, Ron, where is the invisibility cloak?" Hermione questioned and as she did it was threw over her, Ron and Harry. They all shuffled towards the entrance whilst the rest of the group stayed behind, hidden, just in case there is a need for backup. Hermione spotted Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco and Severus all talking. This shouldn't be too hard. Harry directed the other two towards where they were talking, then, when the other three turned away from Draco, he decided to cast a silencing charm and then he knocked Draco out pulling him underneath the cloak, dragging him out of Malfoy Manor, one down, two to go. Lucius began to wonder where Draco had gotten to and went to the bathroom, Ron slipped out beneath the cloak, following Lucius and then knocked him out, binding his hands and legs together. Two down, the most evil witch to go.

Hermione began to feel nervous. Very nervous. Ron gave her a reassuring smile as he slipped back beneath the cloak and then tip toed with Lucius, dragging him along the floor, back out to the entrance where the rest of the group were.

Hermione's heart began to pound faster and faster, Severus had gone and now she was left alone with Bellatrix Lestrange, though Bella may not know it. It still concerned Hermione. She began to move towards the older witch, holding her hand out ready to knock Bella out, but as she did, she took one step too many and bumped into Bellatrix. Bella swung around quickly and removed the cloak from Hermione.

The evil witch smirked at Hermione and spoke in her intimidating voice.

"Well, hi there sweet little Mudblood, come to visit me have you?"

**Like it?...Review. **

* * *

***Review Reply***

**fslover- I guess I could include that some time in the story, maybe not a relationship but something could happen between them. Thanks=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, the third chapter. I said I would update atleast once a week, but since I have the time, I can update every day. Hope you enjoy the third chapter:)**

* * *

"Well, hi there sweet little Mudblood, come to visit me have you?" Bellatrix lunged forward to grab Hermione but as she did, Hermione raised her wand to Bella's throat and dug it into her.

"Don't move, I'll kill you. I won't hesitate after what you did, would you rather die?" Hermione dug her wand into Bella's throat more. She knew she was pushing her luck by asking that question, and to her surprise, Bella answered rather like a normal human being.

"I would not like to die, thank you, you are brave, i'll give you that. The true Gryffindor bravery coming out in you is it, little mudblood?" Bella took two steps back to regain a trust worthy stance.

"The bravery of a Gryffindor is one of the best traits of being a Gryffindor. Along with, daring" Hermione stated this proudly.

"Yes, daring you are. but I have nerve!" The older witch ran towards Hermione, taking her down and then straddling her.

"You evil fucking bitch! I ha-" Hermione was cut off with a slap to the face.

"Shush, filthy mudblood" Bellatrix pinned Hermione's hands down with one hand, and revealed her art work on the younger witches wrist with the other.

"That will never go you know, scarred for life you are. Only I can remove it, but why would I want to do that for someone of such filthy blood?" Hermione shivered inwardly at the words 'scarred for life' because she already knew she was.

"Hmmm, what to do with you now, huh?" Bellatrix trailed a hand up and down Hermione's side, softly. Hermione gasped and the older witch smirked. _Well isn't this awkward?_

* * *

The rest of the group were waiting at the entrance, waiting for Hermione...still. They were beginning to get worried.

"Why is she taking so bloody long?" Ron went to go and walk towards the entrance, but before he could, Harry put a hand out to stop him.

"Don't, you heard what she said last night, she wants her to herself" Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

"I suppose you're right, Harry. What happened with you last night? When you killed Pettigrew, it was as though you, well. You weren't you. You changed, it shocked us all but we didn't say anything" Ron looked slightly worried as he waited for the reply, he whispered this as though to keep their conversation private.

"I don't know, Pettigrew fuelled my rage and in the end I killed him. I didn't think about it. Just did it. I'm sorry if I scared you, but never have I felt so angry in my life. That fool betrayed my parents. And even though my parents are not with me right now, I will defend them until I die" Harry felt slightly ashamed as he didn't want to sink down to Voldemort's level. He isn't like that.

"Just, next time. Don't do it because you're better than that. Remember? Don't sink down to... You-know-who's level, well. Atleast you didn't torture him" Harry smiled at the last part, it was as though Ron could read his mind, which is possible.

"No Ron, not that crazy yet. No need to worry" They both laughed as though it was a nervous laugh. Tonks walked over to them silently.

"Do you have any idea what Granger in there is doing? She's taking bleeding ages, I do hope she's okay..." Ron and Harry gave each other a knowing look. _Someone has a crush on Granger. Well, who doesn't? She's hot..._

"No. Not a clue, maybe we should go check" The other two nodded in agreement with Harry and the three of them tip toed to the entrance and peered in, they searched up and down, left and right. Only to find that no one was there. No Bellatrix. No Hermione. This couldn't be good...

"This really isn't right"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I could feel me being dragged through leaves and mud, by my ankles. I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself in a forest. The same forest that myself, Harry and Ron stayed in to try and find the Horcruxes. We came to a stop and as we did I tried to move my hands to part them, but they were binded. Bellatrix is too clever to leave them unbinded, damn. _Of course she would Granger. _

"Get up" Commanded Bellatrix. I thought that ignoring her would be the best option, but I soon regretted that option as I took a blow to the stomach and inwardly groaned, then struggled to get up. Eventually I did.

"Behave yourself Granger. Or I may just crucio your ass, oh wait no. I'd do it anyway!" Bellatrix cackled. I shivered.

"Yeah, but you would have to stop eventually. Even your little dark lord, Voldemort would stop, only so I wouldn't die" Bellatrix cackled once more, but then glared at me.

"Don't you DARE. Mention my lord" I regretted what I had done then too, seconds later I was met with a punch to the face. I felt dizzy but managed to regained balance. I shivered once more.

"Awww, poor little sweetheart, cold are you?" For a moment it sounded as though the dark witch actually cared... hmmm. _No, don't think such things, she's just saying it to make it seem as though she likes you. _I nodded my head slowly, whilst my teeth were chattering and I shivered more vigorously.

"Not as c-cold as y-your Lord's h-heart" I couldn't stop stuttering, it made me seem weak. I braced myself for the crucio curse. but nothing came until... _Burning! Owwwwwwww!_

"Stop. Please! I'll burn alive, die maybe, you have to stop" I screamed out in pain, worried I was going to faint because the pain was so unbearable.

"I suppose you're right, young one, would be such a shame to see you go to waste. I'm not quite done with you yet" Bellatrix put the fire out and healed my burns, not fully. Just so they were sore. A part of me hoped she would heal them fully and save me the pain. _Not possible. _

"Crucio" Bellatrix glared at me and then spoke in a gentle voice. I fell to my knees and screamed out, but tried not to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of it so I stumbled to my feet and screamed inwardly instead of out.

"Brave you are, very. I can do much worse Granger" I shaked my head quickly to get the point across that I wanted her to stop.

"Very well" She lifted the curse and I stumbled to my knees once again, only to be straddled afterwards. From the angle I was put in, I could get a good view of the older witch. Hmmm. _She has nice soft skin, and her breast- NO wait stop. This is the person torturing you! Not your lover._

"You know Granger, for a mudblood. A person with such filthy blood on the inside, you are quite pretty on the outside" Bellatrix smirked and then moved to brush my cheek. I flinched slightly, she's going to strangle me! Wait no. Why am I so scared?

"You seem nervous, mudblood. I'm done with torturing you for now so there's no need to worry, unless you provoke me of course" Bellatrix trailed her hand down my neck, over my breast and down to my thigh, where she tickled the inside lightly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head because of the pleasure and I squirmed beneath the older witch, slightly. I then could feel my wetness between my thighs. Uh-ohh... Exactly where Bellatrix's hand was too.

"You like it, don't you? Mud whore..." She then ran her finger up my slit, rubbing my clit over my jeans, and then trailed her hand up my stomach over my breast and up to my neck.

"Too bad I'm not in the mood at the moment, you'll get it eventually, Granger" Bellatrix winked at me and then stopped straddling me. I felt flushed and then I groaned inwardly for one of the many times tonight and blushed.

"Aren't you sweet when you blush? It's a shame you're a mudblood" With that, she walked off into the tent she had already set up and I just laid there, still. Whilst trying to process everything that just happened.

* * *

**Like it?...Review. Or try to. Hope you liked chapter three:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys, for the reviews. Even though there are only a few so far, they still make me happy. Working my way up. At the end of this chapter I will respond to the reviews and take in your advice, also I tried my best to update but the past two days there has been a lot of family events for me to attend to ,enjoy chapter four:)**

* * *

**Back at The Burrow**

"We need to find them NOW!" Ron and Tonks had lost it, panicking all the while.

"Calm down, we will look for them soon, but I have a big feeling it is a trap, we need back up and some clever muggle devices" They all agreed with Dumbledore.

"What muggle devices, what the fuck are you on about, Albus?" MadEye snapped at Dumbledore and no surprise, swore too.

"Language Moody! Trackers, we put a tracker on Hermione so we can locate her, these muggle devices come in handy you know" Dumbledore replied in a calm state of mind.

"So once we track her down, we can get to her, yeah?" Harry questioned, almost as a statement.

"Yes, that is exactly it Harry" Dumbledore confirmed his factual statement.

Kingsley and Fudge got to work on tracking Hermione, and within 30 minutes they had tracked her down, smart things, muggle devices.

"We found her! Located in the Forest of Dean? Isn't that where you, Harry and Ron, went with Hermione after the wedding invasion?" Tonks knew about this a while ago, and she knew exactly where it was too.

"Yeah you're right... Well that is handy, let's go straight away" Tonks and Ron headed for the door whilst the rest were being slow.

"Well hurry up then!" They were determined.

They hopped on their flying gear, following the most shortest route to the Forest of Dean.

* * *

They agreed that only one person should go further to get her otherwise it would be too obvious. Tonks immediately volunteered, surprisingly faster than Ron. And so, here she is, tip toeing towards the tent Bellatrix, the evil murderer, has set up.

"Shush, you filthy mudblood!" You could see the shadow of Bellatrix slapping Hermione hard across the face, through the tent. This made Nymphadora's blood boil. She tip-toed closer.

"You think someone is coming for you? No one cares about you Mudblood. You're stuck with me forever. I'll destroy you, turn you evil, and make sure you never see them again" Tonks knew this was her chance. She barged in with her wand raised.

"I care" Tonks smirked at Bellatrix's shocked face.

"Expelliarmus!" Tonks had disarmed Bellatrix and then threw a stupefy at her, she rushed over to Hermione.

"Quick we need to go!" Tonks tug on Hermione's arm.

"I can't you need to untie me" Tonks looked at her in confusion and then saw the ropes around her, they had been turned invisible after being placed.

"Freeze! Put your wand down and get on your knees!" Bellatrix had woken up. Tonks got to her knees, she needed to think of a plan.

"So, little niece. Have you also come to visit me? Well don't I feel loved" Bellatrix gave Tonks a playful but sinister wink.

"And why would I want to do that, Aunt? How about we make a deal?" Bellatrix looked annoyed by this comment, almost disappointed.

"What's this deal you speak of, dear niece?" Bellatrix's eyes brightened at the thought of it.

"If I stay, you let Hermione go. You let her go, okay?" Hermione looked to her with wide eyes as if she was crazy and vigorously shook her head from side to side screaming No. It is clear that Hermione felt a little more than just friends for Tonks.

"Shut up Mudblood!" Bellatrix slapped Hermione around the face fiercely and Tonks boiled in anger.

"I suppose that sounds like a good deal, niece. Get up and untie her, now" Tonks followed her Aunt's orders. Then as she did, Tonks pulled out her wand within a second and threw a spell over to Bellatrix. She had tried using the sectumsempra spell but it caught her by surprise when it was rebounded towards her. She collapsed to the floor in pain, screaming and held her shoulder, the one that now had a deep slice through it. Hermione looked at her in horror and then reached for her wand, only to cast the quickest spell she knew, a stupefy at Bellatrix, to save her time.

"We need to get you out of here, where are the others?" Hermione tried her best not to sound panicked as she spoke. Knowing of Tonks didn't get help soon she would die, and she would lose her. _That can't happen she thought. _Tonks tilted her head to the side as an indication of where the rest of the group were. As she did, Hermione started to pick Tonks up and place her arm over her own shoulder, dragging her outside of the tent to find the rest of the group in the distance.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Guys! Help over here!" I ushered the rest of the group over to us, panicking as Tonks started to cough, struggling to breathe.

"What happened?!" Questioned Dumbledore.

"I don't know, she has been hit by a spell called sectumsempra? Please say there is a cure" As I spoke this, Dumbledore leaped towards me in an attempt to cure Tonks, kneeling down on the ground beside her. After doing so, Dumbledore placed his wand to her shoulder, chanting something which I presumed was the counter-curse to it, as I watched, on the first chant, the blood flow eased, then on the second, the cut closed up slightly, then the third, she seemed almost completely better. I smiled in a sad way, still watching her whilst she was in pain.

"Thank you, Dumbledore. But it will scar?" I smiled at him, thankfully.

"Yes, most likely, if we don't get back quick enough that is" My smile disappeared. She can't have a scar like me! That can't happen. It will destroy her. Leaning down, I picked her up and hugged her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. _I think I love her, but something isn't right._

* * *

**I'm sorry for it being so short, but it's getting late and I'm so tired, haha. The next one will be much more interesting. **

***Review replies* **

**Chapter 2 reply from a Guest- There usually has to be a cliff hanger, haha. Thankyou. I've took in your advice and I hope I relieved you about the Dark Harry, as I wrote that conversation between him and Ron, thank you for your review. **

**Chapter 3 reply from a Guest- I will continue to update, thank you:). Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and as you can see, I'm working on it haha. Thanks for your review.**

**Kigo stories- I will, thank you :). **


	5. Chapter 5

**There may only be 5 reviews, but they are the straw to my berry, tehee:3. They make me happy because they're positive and it also makes me happy to know that you take the time to give me your advice and positiveness (lol). So. Here's chapter 5, enjoy it :). I'm getting there, haha.**

* * *

**Late at the burrow**

"Only if-!" Hermione had tried to speak but got cut off by Tonks who was now laying down, on the makeshift bed made on the floor. They were alone.

"No Hermione! You aren't going back there. I don't care what she did to me. You aren't risking your life for me, no one is" Tonks gave her a thoughtful but stern look.

"Why-wait do you know what... I'm not going to argue with you" After saying this, Hermione laid next to Tonks, hugging into her and snuggling with her.

"Haha, you soppy git!" Tonks moved a little too quick to hug Hermione and upon doing this a look of discomfort crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione rubbed her back slightly, tickling it, looking at her with concern.

"Turned too quick, my arm hurts, that's all" Hermione gave Tonks a cute smile and then hugged her, laying slightly on top of her.

"You know when, you know that you love someone but something doesn't seem right? Like there is something else?" Hermione questioned. Hoping to get some kind of straight-forward answer.

"Yes. I've had that feeling a few times, why do you ask?" Tonks asked, also hoping that it was her she loved. Hermione blushed.

"Well... ehm. I-I love...you? But it feels weird" Hermione went a deep shade of red upon saying this and Tonks smirked, clearly happy at this statement, a nervous, unsure statement. But good enough for her.

"Ah well, I guess that's a mutual feeling haha... But. What now?" Just before Hermione could answer her lover's question, Ron walked in.

"O-Oh I-I will come b-back later, sorry" Ron shut the door, blushing. Hermione giggled and Tonks started to chuckle, but hurting her arm doing this. Hermione pouted, looking at Tonks with puppy dog eyes when Tonks flinched from her arm hurting.

"I'll be fine, Hermione, but we need to go and speak to the others" Hermione reached down and ran her hand up her lover's thigh, and then down again softly stroking the inside.

"Tease" Tonks bit her lip and her eyes went wide when Hermione reached further up, slightly.

"Hermione, stop, we need to go" Hermione ran her hand up Tonks's slit and Tonks almost stopped breathing, gasping slightly biting harder down on her lip.

"Let's do that then, shall we?" Hermione stood up and winked at Tonks, holding her hand out for Tonks to hold onto whilst getting up.

"You're such a damn tease, grr" Tonks growled low and Hermione raised one eye brow at her, smirking afterwards whilst Tonks playfully prodded her in the stomach and Hermione giggled.

Hermione opened the door to their room and they trotted down the stairs. _Something still. Doesn't feel right...What is it?_

* * *

**Yes it is soooo short. And don't worry, the Bellatrix and Hermione relationship will come along eventually. **

***Review reply***

**Guest reply on chapter 4- Why thank you=]. It's not bother, I will always take time out to reply to my reviewers because they take their time out to give me advice and reviews, and either way, I like to reply. Thanks for your review :). **

**The next chapter will be much longer and more interesting, involving more people.**

**Like it?...Review and let me know what you think of this idea. Thanks. **


End file.
